


[Towards The Sun]

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Sequentially Ordered chapters., Oh well I tried, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This will probably never be completed, To Be Continued, Transphobia, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: Two Guys, Trans And Cis, Start Feeling for each other in ways they never have before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat/gifts).



> This story will be very graphic in nature, discretion advised.

You don't know me, and thats a good thing because this story is not about me, It is about jonnnie and sherman.  
11:01

Who?  
11:01   
Jonnie And Sherman.  
11:02   
tell me about em.  
11:02


	2. Matryoshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonnie And Sherman Both experience sex for the first time.

Jonnie had never realized how hot Sherman was before now. He had never fucked transguys, but he wanted to try Sherman out.  
Sherman, Who Was surprisingly strong for his Age, Picked Jonnie Off The Ground And Threw Him On the Bed, and instantly locked his mouth on Jonnie's.  
Sherman's Tongue darted Right into Jon's mouth, a new sensation Jon had never felt before.   
After an eternity of kissing, Sherman Made the first move. Sherm's Hands Moved down To The zipper of Jon's Pants, And, after A few seconds of awkward fumbling, he pulled them down to his knees, Revealing the final barrier between Him And Jon's dick. Sherm Looked at The Now Obvious, Throbbing bulge in the underwear, and looked back up with a mixture of concern and Happiness On his Face.  
"Jonnie.... I... Uhmm..." Sherm Gazed down at his own shorts, which he had already partially undone.  
" What, Sherm? " Inquired Jonnie.   
"Are you sure you... Really like guys like me?" Sherm asked, with a hint of nervousness to his voice.  
Without a word, Jonnie Pulled Himself Up And Gave Sherm A Long, Open Mouthed Kiss for nearly a minute.


End file.
